Five years from now
by theraincanttouchus
Summary: Kisara's having trouble writing her 'Five years from now' paper, so she asks Seto for help, which leads to some amusing results.


So lately I've become a big, big, blueshipping fan.

This is more post-canon than anything else, and it's a one shot so I hope you like it.

* * *

Seto answers his phone with a shake of his head and a smile on his lips. He still doesn't understand why Kisara had requested such an annoying pop song as her personal tone on his phone. "That way you won't be able to leave me hanging." She'd said with a wink. Seto had just rolled his eyes, but he left the song nonetheless.

"I still can't believe you put that song in my cell phone." Seto says as his greeting.

He can picture Kisara's lips curling in that sweet smile that takes his breath away "I can't believe you still have it." She sounds off and away, like she's speaking through her hands free "But then again, Taylor Swift is a queen and 'Love story' is a classic."

"You are a rock fan, how can you use that word so freely?"

Kisara shrugs, Seto knows she does even without having to see her "Not the point." She says "So… Are you super busy or...?"

Seto looks at the report the accounting department sent him, he then looks at Mokuba, who's been looking at him since his phone rang. The kid nods.

"No, it's fine." He lets his hand fall away from the keys, turning his chair to the side "Is there something wrong?"

"My 'Five years from now' paper, that's what's wrong" she groans.

"You haven't finished it?" Seto asks, glancing at the clock, it's already seven and half and the paper was to be sent at twelve, top.

"Kind of... " Kisara sounds exasperated "Look, it just… I don't know, I type letters but… five years from now… that's a fucking long time, five years ago I was a miserable kid on England, a country I didn't really knew with a language that I could barely speak and now, five years later, I'm a less miserably teen on Japan, a country I don't really remember with a language I can hardly speak anymore. All I can think to put is "five years from now I'll be a kind of happy adult studying in probably a country I don't know and with a language that I can barely speak."

Seto smiles, looking at the ceiling "Now you're being dramatic."

"Not the point, again;" she says "Did you already finished yours?"

"Mokuba's writing it, he finds it amusing, though the why eludes me." And it really does, the kid literally offered out of the blue with a cheshire like smile.

"Interesting;" Kisara seems to perk up "Is he there with you?"

"Yes, he's looking at me."

"Can you put me on speaker?"

Seto frowns but still he obliges "Sure."

"Hi, Mokie" Kisara shouts.

Mokuba smiles from his seat "Hi, Kiss" he moves to sit in the chair in front of Seto's desk, resting the computer on it "How you doing?"

"Pretty well, I have an awesome boyfriend and a stash of enough candies to feed a country for a year, so life was pretty perfect, until I started to write this dumb essay, that is." Seto's lips curl, he appreciates the effort Kisara does not to curse in front of Mokuba, even though the kid probably has a dirtier mouth than her.

Mokuba laughs "Well, if you're willing to share the stash I can help you."

Kisara makes a humming sound, considering the offer "How would you help when you're already writing Seto's?"

Mokuba's grin grows bigger "Well, that's my secret, Seto's paper has you in it so;" he shrugs "We can just make them work together."

"Did you hear that Seto? Mokuba says you're stuck with me for five more years at the very least." Kisara says.

Seto arches his eyebrows, smiling.

"Hey, he's smiling" Mokuba tells Kisara, pointing at Seto's face, even though she can't see him.

"Too bad I'm not there to see it, he has a cute smile." Kisara whispers conspiratorially, like Seto isn't hearing them.

Mokuba snickers.

"Don't you two have a paper to do?" Seto says, cleaning his throat.

"Mood killer," Kisara mutters "but you're right. So what you got kiddo?"

"Nuh uh, first tell me, are you sharing the stash?"

"You've taught him well, Seto." Kisara says solemnly "Okay, Mokuba, I'll tell you what, You help me, I give you half of my stash, but only if you also promise to make Seto eat some."

"Deal." Mokuba says with a nod.

"Don't I get a say?"

"Nope."

"Sorry brother."

Seto shakes his head "My brother and my girlfriend conspiring against me." he mutters.

"In your favor," Kisara corrects "you need some sugar in you, Seto."

"You're all the sweet I can handle in one day." he deadpans.

The line falls silent and when Seto turns to see his brother, Mokuba's blinking at him.

They hear Kisara clear her throat "Okay, I can't decide whether that was super sweet or super mean so let's just do this thing." he can hear her stretching her arms above her head, the happy sigh Kisara gives when relaxed. "I love you, too, by the way."

Seto turns his head when Mokuba starts to laugh at him. "He's blushing."

"I know, he's lovely."

Mokuba nods. "So what do you have so far?"

Kisara sighs. "'A sight to the future', aka, the title."

"Woah, you really need help. You got a cool title at least."

"Thanks, What's yours?"  
"I thought it had to be Five years from now…"

"It did?" Kisara asks worried.

"The professor said the name of the document had to be that with your name and classroom but other than that we could change the title inside, as long as it made sense." Seto tells her.

"Phew, thanks you saved my awesome title. So what you got Mokie?"

"Well I got the opening of the Duel Academy, since the plans to start the construction are already being made and the opening of two Kaibalands per continent."

"Sounds good." Kisara says, "What about school?"

"Well Seto already studied all of that with Gozaburo's tutors so I thought he would just skip college and focus on the company, and use his free time with either you or I."

"Nice."

"What are you studying?"

"That's the big question kid. I have no fu...freaking idea."

"You could go for architecture." Seto intervenes "After all you're the one who came up with the basic concept for how the Duel Academy should look like, and you're good, I've seen you sketchbook." He says proudly. Seto's never been into art, but the first time Kisara showed him her drawings all he could do was gape at them. They were so beautiful, so vivid. 'We need a city like this' Seto told her when he saw her sketch of a colorful city, with beautiful buildings all around and the KC building towering above them. "You're talented." he says mostly to himself.

Another silence falls on them.

"Architecture..." Kisara says, tasting the word on her mouth "Yeah, that, that sounds really good Seto. Thank you." she sounds genuinely touched.

Seto smiles "Anytime."

"Oh, for the love of…" Mokuba grunts, hiding his face on his hands "I can't with you two."

It makes Kisara laugh, and God does Seto love that sound "Sorry, but it's your brother who keeps saying nice things."

"I have never had that problem before." Mokuba says, shaking his head with a smile.

Seto knows how happy Mokuba is about his relationship with Kisara. Kid makes sure to tell him everyday, how happy he is to see Seto smiling more and more everyday, and being more relaxed, and how amazing Kisara is.

"Anyway, where are you studying?"

"...Well, I've been thinking and I think, and it's just a thought, but I think I'd like to go back to England." Kisara says unsure.

Seto straightens on his seat "England?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's just an idea I've been entertaining, You know, go to Oxford or maybe Bath, I don't know, sometimes I kind of get the feeling I'd feel more comfortable there?"

"How long have you thought about this?"

"Not that much, I swear, it's just, I guess that since I failed that redaction test, like I'd never had that issue before, and the more time passes, well, I feel a little out of place here, well except when I'm with you but…"

Seto nods, frowning at his phone. It's not like it's new information to him, he knows Kisara doesn't feel comfortable here, but he'd thought… well "I thought I was stuck with you for the next five years at the very least." Seto says before he can stop himself

"And you are, believe me it takes more than half planet to get rid of me now." Kisara says, sounding completely confident for the first time in the conversation "It was just a thought but even if I do it, I'll come visit every month, and you will have me calling you every single night, I swear."

"Well, actually" Mokuba says, he looks as uncomfortable as Seto would be if he had to be in the middle of such a personal conversation "Since I want to help more with Kaiba Corporation and since you're not going to college and we're opening a park on England well, you could live there for about half a year, if you want to that is" Mokuba tells him.

"Can we not talk about this now?" Seto rubs his forehead.

"Sorry brother, but well I gotta put something in your paper."

"Put that I'll go there, sometimes."

"Okay." the kid turns to the laptop, typing as silently as possible.

Kisara's the one to break the uncomfortable silence, again "So, I think in five years I'll be probably graduating, you coming right?"

Mokuba snorts "Coming? please, Seto's probably going to appear with a zeppelin and a sign that says 'CONGRATULATIONS KISARA' in capitals and have it flying around for an hour."

Kisara laughs "I know right? that's the kind of drama queen your brother is, what? Did you think I felt for his looks?"

"Thought it was his 'charming' personality." Mokuba teases.

"Well, that kind of… not helped at all?" Kisara jokes.

"I'm still here." Seto reminds them. He tries to sound annoyed. He fails. Truth being told he likes how well these two get along. Even though he ends up being their target more often than not.

"I know," Kisara says "thanks for that." She says sincerely. Seto knows she's aware of how busy he usually is, and how she actually appreciates him being still there.

"What else did you put Mokuba?" Seto asks his brother, smile back in place.

The kid grins at the computer "Oh, nothing important really… just your wedding."

Seto hears Kisara choke on air, she coughs before rasping out a "What?"

He isn't in better shape though. Seto gapes at his brother, opening and closing his mouth, like he's trying to say something, but doesn't know what.

"No, really, what?" Kisara croaks.

"Well, you know" Mokuba shrugs cheerfully "I got you in a big white dress and a pretty room decorated with like a thousand Blue Eyes White Dragons."

"Mokuba" Seto starts, not really confident in his voice "What on earth are you even talking about?"

"Oh, c'mon, what? You're going to tell me you've thought about ending up with anyone else?"

"Oh, dear lord." Seto can practically see Kisara hiding her face on her hands "If he starts talking about kids I'll hang. I fucking swear." Kisara must be seriously disturbed for her to actually swear in front of Mokuba.

"But…" Mokuba scowls. It's like he wasn't expecting this to be a big deal or maybe he was just expecting Kisara to roll with it like she's done with everything else.

"Mokuba" Seto pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to look for the rights words as to not to hurt his brother, but to leave it clear that that wasn't okay. "Five years from now we'll be twenty three, that's just not the age I see myself… I mean, doesn't that sounds too young for you?"

Mokuba worries his bottom lip "But you already know you love each other in that happily-ever-after way, why wait?"

"It's not that easy Mokie" Kisara sounds more collected now "I mean, yeah Seto and I are pretty stable, all things considered, but it's a little harder. Besides I don't see myself married at that age either…" Mokuba looks down, his lips pursed. Seto's about to say something when the line comes to life again "Maybe just engaged?"

"Yes, that sounds more likely." Seto says "Think about how big I would make the proposal." Seto encourages him with a smile.

They hear Kisara's soft laugh "Yes, your brother would definitely make sure the whole world knows we're engaged. He'd probably do it after a big tournament or something."

Mokuba's lips turn upwards slowly "Yeah, totally." he looks at his laptop before erasing everything he put about the wedding. "Okay, so we all agree he'd do it public?"

"Public? he'd probably have the broadcast being worldwide." As amused as Kisara sounds, Seto's sure she isn't that on board with the plan, especially considering Seto himself isn't that comfortable with the discussing his and Kisara's future that way. He knows she's doing it for Mokuba's sake, and he's really freaking grateful for it.

"You can bet I will." he smirks "It will be the biggest duel ever with me asking her to marry me with holograms of Blue Eyes all around."

"Oh, yeah, and people will make the phrase 'I love you Kisara' with small pieces of fabric." Seto can almost see the heart shape take over Mokuba's eyes. "And he'll totally get on one knee."

They keep discussing the details until finally the one thousand words requirement is fulfilled. They manage to send it at eleven with one hour to spare. Seto sends Mokuba to his room after that.

He turns off the speaker.

"That came out better than I thought." Seto tells her.

"Yeah... " Kisara clears her throat, fiddling with everything that's on her desk if the sound's anything to go by.

"Nice saving there, by the way." Seto scratches the back of his neck "I guess he was pretty excited with the wedding and all of that."

Kisara giggles nervously "Your brother's officially our biggest shipper."

"As long as he keeps it PG-13, I'm fine with it."

"Oh My God, but just imagine, Mokuba writing fanfiction about us and drawing fan art."

Seto lets his head fall back on the chair "He probably has online fights with everyone who disagrees with our relationship."

"He probably starts wars about how will our children look." Kisara falls on the bed "I bet that paper had a description of our house, kids and cat, too."

Seto frowns at the ceiling "Cat? No way, we're not having pets."

"YOU're not having pets, you grinch, but I need a fluffy animal to greet me after a long day."

Seto sighs "Fine, we're having a cat, but my studio will be a free-pets zone."

"Fair enough, but I can get him inside if you refuse to stop after ten."

"Make it eleven and you have a deal." Seto props his feet on the desk, getting as comfortable as possible.

"Deal."

The silence stretches to the point Seto suspects Kisara's fallen asleep.

"So… England?" he asks softly, almost wishing she's fallen asleep already.

As per usual, he doesn't have that much luck "...Yeah, it's just something I've considering." Kisara mutters awkwardly.

"I thought you didn't want to go back."

"It's just a thought Seto, knowing me I'll stay here forever." Kisara snaps. "Sorry… I guess I'm more tired than I thought. Which is no excuse but…"

"It's fine."

"So… you gonna ask me after a big duel?"

Seto chuckles, accepting the change of subject "Probably. I still have time to think it through."

"What? You having second thoughts already?" Kisara laughs.

"Yes" Seto hears Kisara hum amused "I still don't know whether I want to do it after a duel or in the opening of the Duel Academy." He adds, even though he doesn't think Kisara was really worried about him not wanting to spend the rest of his life with her. If anything, that particular concern goes the other way around.

"As long as you do it I honestly couldn't care less about the when and how." Kisara states "Although I do prefer the idea of the duel. Mokuba made it sound so romantic."

"Mokuba makes everything sound romantic. Probably even the kids part was romantic."

"Were you able to see how many children he put?"

"Two I think."

"One girl and one boy?"

"Yes."

Kisara laughs "That's so damn cliche."

Seto can't help but chuckle "Oh but wait. It was not cliché." He announces in a host's voice "The boy looked like you and the girl like me."

"Oh dear lord." Kisara's voice is muffled as if she's covering her face with her hands "Seto, your brother is officially a bad fanfiction writer."

They spend the night laughing at the paper. It's easier than to think about their future in a serious matter. Easier than to think about the endless possibilities, and problems, the tomorrow may bring.

Although bearing them with Kisara doesn't sound half bad, Seto thinks.

* * *

So, did you like it?

I've been writing a lot of AUs with these two and I you to tell me if they're out of character and all of that jazz so I can improve my other stories before publishing them.

Also english isn't my language so please tell me if you spot any mistake.

I hope you have a great day!

THank you for reading!


End file.
